Hello!, how are you?
by 13UsUkNekito
Summary: -Hello!, How are you?-, -No muy bien, ¿Y tu?- -Why?-Yo negué con la cabeza, diciendo que no era nada-Tell me-Me insiste mi reflejo


****Hello!, aquí vengo con una historia FRANADA :3 pero se enfoca en Canadá :D, cuando vi esta cancion me dije ;"esta es para Canadá" n_n  
>se hacen menciones de ; Usuk, GreciaxJapon, Dinamarca x Noruega, Sufin, spamano, gerIta, Rochu, hong kong x islandia, em...esop nwn<br>Advertencias; ninguna  
>Disclaimer; Hetalia no me pertenece<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hello!, How are you?<strong>

_Hola!  
>Abrí la ventana y suspiré lentamente<br>¿Cómo estás?  
>No hay nadie aquí, estoy solo en mi cuarto<br>Por la mañana  
>La mañana ha llegado, con un fuerte aguacero<br>Tick-tack.  
>Por favor, alguien que venga y le de cuerda a mi animo.<em>

Me encuentro en mi habitación, mirando como la lluvia cae lentamente, sin apuro alguno, a nadie le importa si muere al caer al suelo, a nadie le importa. Me encuentro en un completo silencio, completamente solo, a nadie le importa, a nadie le importa, porque ellos…, no me ven.

Soy invisible para los demás, nadie me ve, solo mis habitantes y mis superiores, pero…, las personas que quiero que me vean, no lo hacen, no me logran ver, o quizás, no quieren verme, quizás no les importo, quizás no les agrado, no se porque, pero ya no hay manera de que algo me haga sonreír, por mas hermoso que sea, perdí mi sonrisa…

-Hello!, How are you?-Mi reflejo me saluda, yo me siento frente a él, él se ve tan animado, tan feliz…, en cambio yo…, yo soy infeliz

-Not very good, and you?-Respondo, mi reflejo ignora la ultima pregunta

-Why?-

-Because anybody can see me-

-Oh…, ¿Sonríes?-El pregunta eso poniendo sus dedos al lado se su boca y sonríe, yo niego con la cabeza-

El hace de todo para que yo sonría, pero no puedo, no estoy feliz, no soy feliz conmigo mismo, me odio por no poder ser visto por los demás, me odio a mi mismo, soy infeliz.

_Hola!  
>Pienso que esa clase de persona aparece sólo en un viejo anime<br>Siento envidia, cuando todos se enamoran.  
>Dormir...<br>Debo dejar de decir tonterías y comenzar a prepararme.  
>Llorar...<br>Para ocultar mis lágrimas._

Mi reflejo se cansa de intentar hacerme feliz por hoy, cuando él se va, yo pienso en los demás, todos se enamoran, como Estados Unidos e Inglaterra, como España y Romano, como Alemania e Italia, como Rusia y China, como Grecia y Japón, como Suecia y Finlandia, como Noruega y Dinamarca, como Hong Kong y Islandia, todos se enamoran, que envidia…, vuelvo a llorar, ocultando mi rostro en mis piernas, limpio mis lagrimas para que nadie sepa que llore, ¿A quien le importa?, me arreglo y me acuesto, para mañana volver a ser ignorado.

_Mi frase favorita es "Bien, a quien le importa"  
>Ayer, esas palabras me vinieron a la mente<br>"No tengo más expectativas para ti"  
>Y bien, porque yo...<br>Tampoco tengo expectativas para mí  
>Pero, con eso qué quisiste decir?<em>

Recuerdo que mi reflejo una vez dijo "No tengo mas expectativas para ti", no importa, yo tampoco tengo expectativas para mi, pero…, ¿A que refiere con eso?, ¿Significa que nunca seré feliz conmigo mismo?

Hoy Francis intento hacerme reír, pero yo solo fingí, contestando secamente, tome mis cosas y me fui.

_Las palabras que quieren salir de mi, se pierden  
>En el nudo de mi garganta.<br>Y las que sí pueden salir, son sólo mentiras.  
>También hoy, he perdido algunas palabras valiosas<br>Mientras continúo viviendo mi vida._

Hoy no pude decirle "Te amo" de nuevo, no tengo confianza en mi mismo, y otra vez en el ascensor, vuelvo a llorar, mi oso levanta la mirada, diciéndome "¿Quién eres tú?", vuelvo a llorar.

Al llegar a mi habitación, mi reflejo esta ahí esperándome, yo me siento frente a él, para repetir la rutina de siempre

-Hello!, How are you?-

-sad, and you?-

-Why are you sad?-Yo niego con la cabeza, diciendo que no es nada, pero cuando miro mi reflejo, el esta ahí mirándome enojado-Tell me-Insiste

-Hoy no pude tampoco-Él se queda pensando un poco, luego me dice que pasemos a otro tema, yo asiento, él sonríe

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti-Me dice, mientras alrededor de él, empiezan a volar un montón de pequeños seres como hadas, sin darme cuenta, mi habitación esta lleno de ellos, vuelan por todas partes, brillando allí, todos se acercan a mi, y uno de ellos se posa en mi mano, mi reflejo me insiste en que entre en su mundo

_Dime ¿Por qué siempre te ocultas?  
>¿Es por miedo a que se rían de ti?<br>¿Es porque no quieres ver a nadie?  
>¿Qué tan cierto es esto?<br>Estoy ahogándome en un mar de ambigüedad  
>Es muy doloroso porque ya no puedo respirar<br>Ahora lo único que quiero es escuchar la voz de alguien.  
>Realmente soy débil.<em>

Le miro a él, y luego miro al pequeño en mis manos, sin pensarlo, dejo que entre en mí, me paro y tomo la mano de mi reflejo, entrando a su mundo.

Allí todo es felicidad y fantasía, me divierto mucho, sin darme cuenta de que en el mundo real, alguien me esta buscando…

Los días pasan en este mundo de fantasía, pero me doy cuenta de que este no es mi mundo, aquí sonrió y todo eso, pero aquí no es donde debo sonreír…

_Aún no termino de prepararme del todo  
>Pienso con mi cabeza confusa<br>"Debemos dejar de darle razones a las cosas"  
>No, lo sé, lo sé.<br>Sólo intenté decir todo lo que pensé en decir  
>Y lo comprendo, no te enfades conmigo.<em>

_Aunque me sienta feliz, o miserable  
>El sol sale siempre por la mañana.<br>Y yo trato de vivir como mejor me sale  
>¿Qué es lo que esperas de mí?<em>

_¿Por qué molestarse por esto?  
>¿Es porque realmente quieres ser amado?<br>¿Quién fue quien soltó tu mano?  
>¿Te das cuenta?<em>

_Si mi vida fuera una tarjeta de tiempo...  
>Cuándo terminaría mi horario de "trabajo"?<br>¿Quién pagaría mi salario por haber  
>vivido todo este tiempo?<em>

Por lo cual, decido irme del mundo fantástico de mi reflejo, al salir, el me mira confuso, yo sonrió por primera vez en el mundo real, y le dijo

-Aprendí, que para ser feliz, no debes depender de alguien, debes buscar la felicidad en ti mismo, y ahora que me has mostrado tu mundo, he visto que puedo ser feliz por mi mismo-El esta muy sorprendido, ¡Deberían ver su cara!, yo me rio, estoy feliz, soy feliz-Por eso-Le dije, tome mucho aire…

_¡Gracias!  
>Sólo quiero decir gracias.<br>¡Gracias!  
>Sólo quiero decir gracias.<br>¡Gracias!  
>Aunque sea sólo una vez, mientras<br>Continúo lamentando desde el fondo  
>De mi corazón, quiero decirte gracias.<em>

_Dime ¿Por qué siempre te ocultas?  
>¿Es porque querías que pregunte al respecto?<br>Te prometo que no me reiré de ti  
>¿Por qué no tratas de decirme?<br>No sabré nada si no me cuentas lo que piensas.  
>Qué seres complicados y problemáticos somos.<br>Es porque somos "Humanos"_

-¡Gracias!-Le dijo-Gracias por siempre intentar hacerme ver que puedo ser feliz si me lo propongo, que puedo hacerme notar si me esfuerzo, gracias por siempre estar aquí para mi aunque yo no lo notara, gracias!, por hacerme ver que en verdad, los demás si me ven, solo que como no me ven siempre, no pueden recordarme, porque yo tampoco me atrevo a estar allí para que me vean, ¡Gracias!, te quiero decir gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi, ¡Gracias!-Y una sonrisa se cuela en mi rostro, mi reflejo me mira y sonríe

-Eso quería oír-Me dice, luego sonríe mucho mas y me dice- ¡Ve, aun tienes mucho que hacer!-Yo asiento felizmente, y mi reflejo vuelve a ser yo, hacemos las mismas acciones, porque ahora soy feliz conmigo mismo, porque estar triste no es bueno, porque si quiero, puedo ser feliz, de repente siento la puerta sonar y bajo a abrir, mi rostro es rojo al ver quien es.

-¡Mon petit me tenias preocupado!-Y entonces Francis me abraza, ahora entiendo…

"Nunca fuiste invisible"

Entiendo lo que mi reflejo me quería hacer entender…

"Tu también debes poner de tu parte, y nunca, nunca, ¡Nunca te rindas!"

Le devuelvo el abrazo a Francis, feliz, rompo el abrazo y le miro muy feliz, junto todo el aire y el valor que sé que tengo, y le dijo.

-¡Te amo!-Él sonríe

-Yo también mon petit-Me responde mientras ambos reímos, por un instante, dirijo mi mirada hacia donde da mi habitación, y me dijo

_¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?  
>A ti te digo "¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás?"<em>

En mi habitación, mi reflejo sonríe y dice

-Muy bien, ¿y tu?-

* * *

><p>Bien, espero les haya gustado, intente subir esto desde la mañana...y mi magica amiga Pantruca viene y lo logro subir, em..., magia de Iggy tal vez...<br>¿Reviews?


End file.
